1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein provides a sticker machine with pressure applying structure, especially a machine structure using the force exerted from the arresting gear to link the movement of the driven gear to enable the adhesive patterns to be adhered to the predetermined locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The stickers widely available in the markets with diverse patterns in brilliant colors have been favored by a lot of customers. The common stickers mainly use oilpaper in proper sizes with several printed patterns placed and spaced apart thereon; the place where the bottom side of the sticker attached to oilpaper is coated with the adhesive layer of certain viscosity.
Although the conventional sticker is easily to be peeled off from oilpaper for conducting adhering operation, the sticker needs to be removed manually; since the user""s hand will touch the adhesive layer at the bottom side of the sticker, the viscosity of the adhesive layer touched by the hand will be reduced, or the adhesive layer will be easily separated from the sticker and stuck to the hand. Therefore, the sticker not only fails in fulfilling the purpose of being adhered to the desired location, but also becomes vulnerable to stain or destruction during selling, operating or storing.
In view of the necessary solution of the problems of being easily stained or destroyed of the conventional sticker, the inventor of the invention herein, based on the rich and practical experience of engaging in the research, designing, manufacturing and constructing of the related products for many years, after continuous study and experiment, finally and successfully developed the invention herein of a sticker machine with pressure applying structure to rid the shortcomings easily deviated from the operation and management of the present sticker.
Specifically, the invention herein of a sticker machine with pressure applying structure mainly comprises of an arresting gear, a driven gear and the sticker body, the arresting gear further consists of a pressure-down portion, a resilient spring and a pressed portion; a receiving chamber is mounted at the center of the press-down portion for receiving the resilient spring; the pressed portion is disposed at the bottom side of the press-down portion with the center available for inserting in the projecting rod of the receiving chamber; the driven gear moves along with the depressed movement of the arresting gear; the sticker body comprises of oilpaper and adhesive patterns positioned on the lower surface of oilpaper with adhesive layer coated on the bottom side.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide the structure of the sticker machine mentioned above, when the press-down portion of the arresting gear is depressed downwards, it presses the pressed portion downwards and synchronously links the movement of the driven gear on the side; the adhesive patterns of the sticker body move to the bottom side of the pressed portion to be pressed by the arresting gear, to be adhered to the predetermined locations and to release oilpaper outwards.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features, the effect and the purposes of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.